Guess what I want to be when I'm older!
by REDBLACKANDAWESOME
Summary: Shego's an assassin, it's just unknown to everyone but her dad, but what will Kim say when she finds out? KIGO, Slade from Teen Titans cuz he's awesome!
1. Chapter 1

**Following daddy's footsteps.**

The woman sat in the dull cell letting a heavy sigh out and a sudden movement with her hand. She laughed as the guards all yelped out trying to get a grip on their guns and aim it at the raven haired woman. _Someone will break me out soon. _The woman thought, a smirk appeared on her lips, she turned her head round to see a blue man constantly fidgeting with the springs in the mattress,

"Doc I gotta tell you, I am so fed up of constantly getting thrown in the slammer. How many plans have you made that actually worked and didn't blow up in our faces?" the man perked up hesitating as he thought his speech through.

"Well what about that time with the lawardian attack? The Diablo plan? I think that worked out quite well, at least it got further than the others, I had Kim Possible in my grip with that Eric" Drakken said, raising a fist in the air. Shego sighed, frowning at the thought of Kim. Kim had kicked her into an electrical tower that night, full of rage. But to be fair she couldn't blame Kim, she had definitely crossed the line with that one, messing with Kimmie's feelings. The lights were suddenly cut off, and next thing was a siren going off as well as explosions and the guards guns.

"_Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Perimeter breech. Intruder alert." _The voice kept going around the whole building. Shego stood up from the bench and walked over to the thick door's window, looking through it she noted the guards all lying unconscious on the ground. A man's voice came from the other side though Shego couldn't see him. "Stand back please." Shego complied as she backed away from the door as it was soon blown away. The man stood in the middle of the dust as it floated away Shego had a good look at him now. He had a mask the right was orange with an eye piece that at the end went up a bit, the other half was completely black. His silver armor covered his shins, thighs, knees, forearms and his shoulders this was all accompanied with a belt that Shego couldn't tell what was inside.

"Hello again Shego." The man spoke with a smooth but deep voice.

"Hello Slade." Shego said as she walked through the door with him, the two completely ignored the guards running around like crazy chasing after the other escaped criminals. When they had left the building a large black and orange jet stood in front of them, "your choice of body work I presume?" Shego said eyeing the man. The man gave a nod, Shego could tell even with the mask he was smirking like she was. They got into the jet's hanger and left the building of boredom.

"So how have you been?" Slade asked, as he sat down in the pilot's seat, flicking some switches as Shego sat down next to him.

"Oh just great, got employed by someone who pays great but sucks at actually taking over the world plus he can't even beat a frekkin teenager. The stealing and fighting was fun though, you?" she asked as she inserted her seatbelt.

"Likewise, it seems teenagers are getting more rebellious I have 5 teenagers in the city, constantly trying to stop me, there is one who is quite fun to manipulate, he's in the teen titans. Heard of them?" Shego nodded

"Heard of a girl named Kim Possible?" the man nodded "yep well she is a real pain always coming in with that eejit of hers, plus they have a naked mole rat! What the hell is with that?"

"Times are going crazy; one of the teens is half robot."

"Huh" Shego said simply.

The journey was quite the rest of the way, just occasional parts of conversation as they flew past the cities the lights came on below as the sun went down. It was about 11:45 when they got to their house in LA.

As the ground separated for them as the landed down in the basement, Shego got out first walking over to a wall as a touch screen display came up. She deactivated the home security system and put the lights on. It was a very high tech house, most of it was touch screen activated/ deactivated ect. There were four floors. They were in the lower ground were all the electrical devices were tested, the second was practicing combat, the third was relaxing and the final one were the bedrooms. To Shego it was the perfect home, to Slade it was one house of many.

"I missed it here." Shego said to Slade as they got into the elevator, hitting the number 3 on the lifts touch screen panel.

"Nothing wrong with being home sick Shego." Slade told her as the lift came to a stop.

The living room had a perfect full view of the ocean, the white sofa was a three sitter, with two single chairs that matched, black cushions, a similar shade of white carpet, and a massive TV, with a type of iPad as the remote. The kitchen was normal though standard oven, microwave, fridge, cupboards. And another type of fridge with a glass in front of it, allowing Shego to see what was inside, it was filled with cold water and Budweiser beer.

"oh how I've missed you Budweiser!" Shego exclaimed as she opened the door taking two out, throwing the other one to Slade, who caught it with one hand, he opened it as he sat down on the sofa picking up the tablet and switching the TV on. Shego got on the other side of the sofa swinging her feet onto his lap as she drank the cold beer. The TV showed a video tape of Shego and Slade's escape, with Shego's running commentary of how they could have stopped the two but didn't.

When all the channels had stopped showing the video tape and just gave pop ups of 'villains escape again' Shego and Slade headed to their bedroom. Shego's was just opposite Slade's. it had a double size bed, a black Douay cover and pillows, the walls were a white like the carpet, and on the other side of the room was a wall covered with doors that were kept Shego's' clothes, cat suits mainly but daily clothes as well. Shego opened one up, it had black shorts, white tee shirts and a couple of underpants and sports bras', _getting that must have killed him._ Shego thought, taking a pair of shorts, underpants and a white sports bra. It got very hot in LA at night so Shego liked this choice of clothes. She turned the lights off and got into her bed.

The red head watched the TV over and over again, her jaw in the air as she watched the man break Shego out. She had never seen him before; he didn't have any criminal record in Middleton. His mask did give her the creeps though. Kim gasped when she looked at her watch 2:30, she had been up for two whole hours watching Shego's escape again and again. Turning the TV off she head up to her room, Kim hadn't seen Shego since Drakkens attempt to take over the world a couple of weeks ago, _well at least she didn't break herself out… that's a good thing right? _Kim tried to reason with herself. As she took her clothes off slipping into her pj's. Sliding into her bed, grabbing the pandaroo from the other side of the bed. As she soon fell asleep, wandering about the green skinned thief.

Shego's eyes pinged open and her leg jumped in surprise at the sound of an alarm clock went off and then a female voice,

"_good morning Shego good to see your back. It is 10 am. The weather in LA seems a good 15 degrees, with no chance of rain but a nice breeze. Slade wants me to inform you that your training comes in today, also what would you like for breakfast?" _Shego slowly rose out of the bed stretching as she finally stood up.

"Whatever he thinks' I'll like for breakfast tell him please VAS." Shego told the voice. She walked over to the cupboard picking out a pair of black jeans and tee shirt, as she left her room she through her prison clothes out the window. Slade was in his usual get up, pretty much what Shego had seen him in yesterday. On the table there was toast, orange juice, a fried egg and a biscuit, Shego looked up and smiled at him

"I knew you wouldn't forget." She said as she ate it as if she hadn't eaten in years.

"How could I you made me make it every day for five years" The man said with a chuckle at the end. "So think your still in shape for training today?" Slade "because I've recommended our talents to a couple of people who are willing to pay big bucks for our services. And I do mean _big bucks." _Slade said rubbing his two fingers together.

"Sure, can't be harder than what I've done before, steal and fight… just in this story take a few lives while we're at it." Shego said simply when she had finished her breakfast, putting her plate and cutlery in the sink.

"You haven't changed have you?" the man said as he got up, Shego grinned shaking her head "your suits in your room behind the other cat suits, weapons will be ready on the second floor. See you in a couple of minutes."

"K, I'll just get showered and see the 'great Slade' in action" Shego said with a bigger smirk leaving the room.

Shego walked into her room, stripping off the clothes and heading into the shower, rolling her eyes as she noticed the LYNX shower bottle, but smiled at the herbal essences shampoo bottle. As she turned the shower on letting the hot water remove the dirt from her body.

As she got out with a black towel wrapped round her body tightly, she dried off slipping into a black sports bra and pants. She walked over to the cupboard moving the black and green cat suits out of the way, just as he said; there was her 'special' suit.

It was all jet black, with armor similar to Slades, but instead of silver it was a glow white, her mask was black with tinted red lenses so her emerald eyes were not visible, her gloves with razor sharp claws, and on her forearms were blades that were like a wave style curve. There were two compartments for pistols, a belt that went over her shoulder that held bullets, and a belt for smoke bombs, and were her wrist was a device that when her forearm muscles were flexed a blade would come out. She put it all on and took a good look at herself in the full view mirror as she made her way down the stairs.

Slade was waiting for on the second floor, you could tell he was smiling when he saw Shego come out in her suit, he walked up to her giving her two guns she quickly reloaded them and inserted them in her belt. He laughed as he walked over to the wall pressing some keys on a computer.

Shego barley had time to jump out of the way as a robot jumped down from the ceiling, trying to cut the woman in two with the long blades in its arms. It looked a bit like a terminator. Shego took the guns out from her belt aiming in the robots head only for the bullets just to fall to the floor, Shego dodged another attack from the robot, jumping onto it's back and ripping an exposed wire out from the neck, it then started to move quite quickly and swing with terrible aim, Shego dodged the robots crazy attacks after a few minutes it collapsed onto the floor. Slade started clapping,

"well done Shego, I'm a bit surprised it took you that long. But oh well practice makes perfect." He said as he pressed more keys on the desk,

"I am perfect!" Shego shouted while taking out a robot by inserting the wrist blade shoving it under the robots head.

This went on for a good couple of weeks; Shego would wake up, eat, and kill robots, practice stealth, assignation methods ect.

One morning Slade was on the lower levels of the building, he was working on a engine that had been taken out of a Buggatti Veyron Super Sport. It had its rear bumper removed; its body work was black with orange under work and xenon lights inserted. Shego came down in blue jeans and a white top, letting out a long whistle when she looked at the car in front of her.

"Wow how much did this bad boy cost you?" Shego asked looking under the bonnet, as she helped Slade put the engine back in.

"Oh not much, quite cheap actually only 2million and 400 dollars." Shego raised an eyebrow at him,

"I do not want to know what your idea of expensive is." Shego said as she heard a chuckle from behind her,

"Probably not. Now your first assassin mission, it's for a man named Ricco La Smathro, he's paying 2.8 million bucks at the _least_ for this mission, he's only paying this much due to you being the 'newbie' so make it good." Shego's jaw was in the air.

"2.8 million b-b-bucks?" Shego stammered,

"I know, it's not much but it's a good start. I will be accompanying you for your first mission. Your car's over there," he pointed over in a direction "just follow me and see if you can keep up." He said with sarcasm in his voice.

"2.8 million b-b-bucks?" _I should have quit working for Drakken years ago! This is what I call real pay!_ Shego let out a grin that looked like a kid who had woken up on Christmas morning. _Now where's that car he told me about… OMG! _Shego's jaw was once again in the air. The same buggatti that Slade had but in black with red doors and black leather seat layout.

_Have I died and gone to heaven? _Shego saw the keys on to top of a work shelf, grabbing them and jumping in the car, she couldn't get the keys in the ignition fast enough! The grin when Shego revved the engine just got bigger. The garage door opened as Slade drove off in his car, Shego grinned driving up the spiral.

They were soon on the motorway, Slade constantly blocking Shego's chance to overtake, Shego let out a low growl when he had tricked her into thinking that he had left a gap open only for a truck to pull out and fill the whole space. Shego then took the nearest exit off the road onto a half made road still under construction, there was a ramp coming up that hovered over the barriers on the main road, and taking her chances Shego rammed the car up the ramp, landing in front of Slade. _Ha! Suck on those driving skills! _Shego mentally praised herself. After a lot of cat and mouse chases Slade started to indicate to turn right, that lead into a small town.

Shego got out of her car, a smile still on her face from hearing the sound of the car's engine. "We may have to fill her up before we do that again." Shego told him as they walked into a bar. Shego ordered them two Budweiser's, a man in black came up to them handing over a package then walking away. Shego opened the package it had a picture of a man with pale skin, a beard with a pierced nose. Apparently he owed someone a lot of money also killing him would take out a lot of the villain's completion for the world domination thing. He would be at a cafe in half four, Shego put the documents back into the folder; she had about 20 mins to kill. _Ha the irony. _Shego thought to herself sarcastically, _I wonder what princess has been up to._

Kim constantly fumbled around with the Communicator under her desk, searching for any sign of the green skinned woman but nothing, Kim let out a heavy sigh, _where are you Shego? _Kim asked herself; slightly hopping the woman would break through the class window and start fighting Kim. Ron was asleep with his head underneath a book snoring slightly. Kim gave him a hard nudge in the ribs, "Ron wake up…. Ron!" Kim whispered, she pinched his nose and closed his mouth, it only took a few seconds for this action to take its course as Ron shot up, Kim ignored the drool left on the work book.

"Yes KP?" he asked stretching his arms and legs.

"They haven't found Shego yet."

"That's nice KP." Ron rubbed his tired eyes

"No it's not, they found her prison clothes floating in the Pacific Ocean, and she could be badly hurt!" Kim tired to reason with Ron's un-caring tone for Shego.

"Ok maybe that was a bit harsh, but she's Shego. That woman can survive anything including being thrown into an electrical tower. So I wouldn't worry, why do you care so much anyway?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure,"

"POSSIBLE! STOPPABLE! STOP YOUR YAMMERING OR YOU'LL BE IN DETENTION!" a man's voice shouted across the classroom

"Yes Mr. Barkin." The two said at the same time.

Kim walked up to her locker; a teenage boy greeted her as she slid the books into her locker.

"Hey Kim, there's going to be a break in at BioChem Labs this afternoon."

"Any news on Shego?" Kim asked as she blanked the last part out.

"No Kim, I promise if I even see or hear a whisper about Shego I'll tell you."

"Thanks wade, sorry to keep bugging you about it, so who's going to break into BioChem Labs?"

"Not sure, contact didn't say"

"ok I'll head that way after now, "Kim let out a little sigh.

Shego came up to Slade at the end of her first mission; Slade approached the woman "So how'd it go?" he asked eagerly

"Fine, he's dead, and all I need to do now is get the clients blue prints. Then I would say this has been a very productive day indeed." As the two started to walk over to their cars,

"You're not even curious about what they plan to do with these blueprints and that guy out of the way?" Slade asked her

"I prefer to be the 'do and don't ask' type of person. They didn't pay me to ask questions you know," Shego told him

"Ah but you should always ask questions and ask answers." Shego just looked at him blankly

"Ok what the hell does that mean?"

"It means I didn't get labeled 'physco twister' for nothing, you go to that BioChem labs and get the blue prints I'll meet you back home." Shego just nodded, as she got in her car and drove to BioChem labs.

When she had reached it she wasn't surprised to find how easy it was to get in, what surprised her was the red head standing in front of her, she remembered she had been away from Middleton for a long time, things change as well as enemies; _puberty has made a massive change on princess! _Shego let out a massive smirk under her mask she couldn't stop herself from letting a laugh out, Kim cocked her head to the side when she heard the laugh, Shego walked past Kim hoping it would be easy, _remember don't give away who you are… no plasma!_ Shego made a note of that. Shego felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned round only to have to dodge a fist to nose punch. They started to fight with Kim's constant talking about questioning her motives. _Gah does this girl ever shut up? _Shego yelled in her mind as she blocked a high kick as Kim blocked her punch in the gut.

Quickly as possible Shego drew a gun and noticed the color drain from Kim's face, for some reason Shego didn't like it when Kim went that color it made her feel like a monster, sighing she put the gun back in the holster and with a sharp and quick upper cut under Kim's chin, knocking her unconscious, as she went for the blue prints.

She met the man who had given her the documents, he took the documents and gave Shego the money, suddenly a loud explosion was heard behind her, and the BioChem Labs had just been blown up, _Kim! _The man who had given her the money was gone, _fucking prick,_ Shego ran back into the burning building to where she had left Kimmie unconscious.

When she found the sleeping princess lying on the ground surrounded by ruble. Shego only sighed in relief when she saw a little bit of blood and Kim steel breathing; _I bet there are a couple of other people in this building right now. _Shego spoke inside her mask,_ "VAS, I need a scan of the building structure and other people in this building now. Leave details on the screen." _Shego threw Kim over her shoulder as she ran to find the other people avoiding the falling rubble and fire that tried to catch her.

When she got out of the building she put the two women down and the man, the women had similar red hair and the man had brown with touches of grey.

Kim seemed to be the first to recover, she looked at the woman who was looking down at her, she noticed the ambulance were carrying her away "who are you?" Kim asked, hoping to get an answer just to be disappointed at the woman turned around and left.

Shego finally got home, you could tell that when she opened the door Slade had risen his eyebrow at her "Should I ask?" Shego just took the mask off letting it hang lifelessly on the back of her suit, "or should I ask VAS?"

"Ask VAS I am knackered, Night!" Shego said as she dragged herself up to her room.

"VAS?" the man asked, the TV switched on showing a video tape of what Shego had done, saving three people after BioChem had been blown up. After watching it Slade switched it off and went up to Shego's room. He knocked the door just to hear a mumbled

"come in" he closed the door, a tired Shego just lying across the bed he still had his mask on, but he shook Shego awake. "Whaaaat?" she groaned,

"Shego I need to ask you something, you remember your mother?" Shego didn't move, but Slade noted the stop of breathing for a second

"I rather not, but yes why?"

"Do you still have how can I put this… an emotional attachment to someone? I don't have anything against it, it's just I would have to know in case they ever got hurt, leaving your heart broken." He tried to encourage her to tell him.

"It's ok I don't have any, after what my mother did I'm dropped all my emotional attachments except for you dad." Slade took his mask off revealing and white hair and a beard and moustache, a deep ocean blue eye the other was covered with an eye patch.

"It's ok sweetie, but if you want to tell me something you can, anything." He said sitting on the bed as Shego sat up,

"Well there is one thing…" Shego said avoiding eye contact "ever since mom went crazy and shot you I always felt like it was my fault, I should have tried to warn you, I mean if I had maybe tried harder you would have two eyes…"

"Oh Shego" Slade pulled Shego into a big hug "nothing is your fault only the choices you have made are your responsibility."

"We're getting all mushy lovely aren't we?"

"Yep we are, but I think this time we'll allow it," as they started to laugh

Well that's the start of a new story, please review.

Slade belongs to DC comics, or marvel, or warner. I'm not sure

Shego belongs to Disney along with all the other characters

But Shego's outfits mine!


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess what I want to be when I'm older!**

_*FLASHBACK*_

_A man leaned over the bed tucking the sheets into the small girls side, her bright green eyes seemed to almost glow in the small apartment, he looked down smiling at her, the girl popped up saying something the father wasn't quite ready for._

"_Daddy, I don't like the law." She said in an innocent voice as it was just nothing._

"_Neither do I pumpkin, but its there" the man took a deep breath as he gritted his teeth "to protect us." Not being able to look his daughter in the eye as he knew how wrong that sentence was._

"_I know daddy, but it makes me feel really trapped, as if it's trying to stop me from doing something." The girl confided it was the law that had broken up her family. Dragged her away from her brothers and crazy mother, but her dad had saved her from the so called 'protection agency.' He had punched the man's nose and dragged her to a flat where they laid as low as possible, avoiding all government warnings in the paper._

"_Well, when you've grown up and with more experience of the big wide world, you and daddy can change that, and we will never have to worry about the law again." He told the girl with green tinted skin._

"_Promise?" the girl asked looking up into the ocean eye of her father and the other covered with an eye patch. _

"_Of course, we're a team! Just give it time sweetie, don't let anyone boss you around, it's you and only you who makes decisions when your older, but until then can you trust me to make them for you?" he asked her,_

"_hell yeah daddy!" as the man gave the girl a chuckle and said goodnight, all the girl dreamt about was breaking into museums and out running the cops…_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

The sound of an alarm clock woke Kim up from the wonderful dream she was having, it had been a full year since Shego had gone, this was now long enough to be declared dead, but there was no way Kim had given up hope on the green skinned woman. She sighed at the thought of Shego fighting her again no matter where or when she would just love the chance to fight Shego again. The red head walked through her house while brushing her teeth she spat the toothpaste out of her very mouth as she watched the CCTV.

Showing the two killing a bunch of prisoners from GJ jail, the female shot Senior Senior Junior in the head, as his body fell to the floor just Monkey Fist and Dementor. The man killed the guards that tried to stop the woman, _they work so well in sync! _Kim praised them but still disgusted at the blood they had on their hands. As Kim sighed, well they just killed half the villains on her list, so surely they have some sort of motive, because their fighting styles were very impressive and you wouldn't get all of that from random hit man on the street. As Kim attempted to regain herself from the toothpaste drooling down her mouth she walked to school pondering thoughts all Shego related. As she arrived at school Ron was waiting outside the gates for her,

"Hey KP, did you hear the news about all the villains we fought? Their all gone? I know it may be harsh but come one, they took out about half an hour to take down our enemies while we spent seven years doing that and they just kept coming back. Guess not this time KP?" Rom asked as they walked up the five flights of stairs and the hallway to their classes, it was disturbingly quite.

Kim and Ron gasped at what they saw in the classroom, the entire class had their heads on their desks with their hands tied to the table legs, the teacher was trying to remain calm with the man- who kind of looked like a junkie, with a gun on the teachers head.

"Alright Possible," he shouted waving his gun in the air randomly _defiantly drunko! _ "Gimmie the communicator!" Kim raised her eyebrow at this, who would want the communicator to kill for it, slowly she took the blue device out she was about to give it to the man but he pulled the safety switch off "put it on the floor and back off!"

"Now calm down sir, there is no reason for this just let Miss. Dallas go." The man rolled his yellow eyes

"You'd like that wouldn't ya Possible but I isn't the type!" he shouted for some reason despite Kim's calm level tone. Kim sighed placing the device on the ground a few feet away from the man; he pushed Miss Dallas the gun still against her temple. "Pick it up" he ordered her; she did as she was told by the man trying not to puke from the disgusting odor coming from him. It was only then Kim notice the flashing light on the screen showing a new message, the man unfortunately noticed it to he was about to pull the trigger but something stopped him. Someone had tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around, the next thing he knew as his wrist had _very _sharp nails digging in, as the gun dropped, the figure did a low kick knocking the man on the floor. Kim noted it was the woman from the jail killing spree, she punched a hole through the window and before Kim could grasp what she was doing he had thrown the man through the window. Her black suit was very menacing as Kim struggled not to go into a fighting stance, the woman picked the blue device up from the floor and handed to the red head standing by the door, "Don't let anyone get hold of it, got it?" Kim gave a nod, and the next thing she knew the woman had taken a running jump out the window as Kim ran over to see where the woman had landed she could see nothing of the girl. Sighed she did a check with Miss Dallas and the rest of the class untying them from their desks.

After checking that everyone was alright Kim opened the message up on her communicator, ignoring Ron's ranting about how awesome that girl was and how awesome it would be if she was on their side, Kim laughed _well what side is she on? _She read through the message, it was from GJ. As far as she could tell thanks to that girl and her partner there wasn't much left in GJ.

?9

Shego drove home, her father eagerly awaiting her,

"Did you stop him? Anyone hurt? Because this was a no kill mission." He said as he started pace around the room nervously as Shego got out of the buggatti,

"No one died, just the dude who was the target, and I got the information from the communicator. VAS take a scan would ya babe?" She talked aloud as they got to the second floor; Shego placed the glove that had held the communicator on the table.

It showed all history, locations, calls, messages and contacts. And it seemed GJ seemed very paranoid at the amount of calling they had tried everyone. So their last resort seemed to be princess. Shego spent about an hour listening to all the conversations from Kim to GJ, even listening to a few to a girl called Monique, who ever she was she sounded a fun person.

When she was done she saved it all onto a memory stick and stuck it into the main computer updating the file, as her dad watched her type furiously on the keyboard _she has got it so bad. _He thought to himself. As he walked upstairs to watch the TV.

"Err Shego! Can you come up here for a sec?" Slade shouted through the open door, as Shego came rushing in.

"Yeah dad?"

"Err you know that assassin contract you had about a year ago with the blue prints?" Shego racked her brain for something that seemed ages ago.

"The one with the radioactive bunny? Or the one with the blue prints for some sort of drill and absorbs natural fossils?"

"Second one, well come here." Shego walked up to the TV, the man she had given the blue print to was standing in front of the massive machine. It had the BioChem logo on the front. This was what worried Shego, men in suits with a big logo behind them. That and a pink poodle that was 40,000 feet higher than her. She sighed _this is soo not good. _The man spoke with a British accent.

"Dear people of the world, you depend so much on oil, water so much more than your very own people that you're willing to kill for it, well this time you're going to pay for it and I do mean pay a very large amount, it will cost you 300 billion dollars for a weeks of oil for the world. Pay now or have every last drop of natural resources cut off." The transition was cut off.

"Dad we have to do something!" Shego said as she sat down with a beer replaying the transition over and over again.

"Where did this 'we' come from?" Shego arched an eyebrow at him who just laughed at it, "oh I'm kidding, well did you look at the blue prints did you see any weaknesses?" Shego racked her brain for answers,

"No the plan seemed full proof in it, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Please no." he begged.

"You know we have to"

"I know but-"

"No butts." Shego interrupted.

"I'll figure out where Betty is."

"You two can finally catch up." Shego said smirking and walking out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess what I want to be when I'm older!**

Slade kept his eyes on the road ignoring the glances his daughter gave him. Eventually he pulled over crossing his arms, "Ok what's up? Apart from the fact I'm meeting an old friend…" Shego cocked her head to the side _old friend? What a way to put it dad. _Shego rolled her eyes,

"Dad, what am I? I mean your Slade so I'm…" Shego said hoping her dad would finish the sentence off for her, hoping he had all the answers. Slade thought about it for a second, she wanted a name that wouldn't give her away.

"Ok how about… Shego?"

"Something that won't give me away would be nice." She said sarcastically

"Angel?"

"Na, to optomistic and happy."

"Well you think of one if not, we wing it when we get there." As Slade pulled out of the hard shoulder on the motorway.

They arrived at GJ facility, it was quite an average type of building, but as usual Shego and Slade had a different idea of entering. As they climbed up the building next to it, they looked down they had to be about 1500 feet in the air, Shego and Slade turned round as they stood on the roof top of the building, they took out the grapple hooks in their suits and threw them onto the top of the roof of GJ, when the two gave it a hard pull they were satisfied that it didn't seem to want to go any further with a nod they clipped the other end of the rope to their belts and started to run to the edge of the building taking a leap, as the ground came closer and closer.

Shego felt the rope tug at her, as she straightened up, cushioning the landing on the glass window with her feet, she ran to the other side of the building using the windows as her ground, when she got to the other side she saw a man laying back with his hands behind his head looking very casual despite being 15 thousand feet in the air. And all that was holding him was a rope and a sharp piece of metal. Shego rolled her eyes under her mask. As they walked up the building Shego was a bit disappointed of lack of staff on the levels. _Maybe they all got fired. _Shego pondered to herself a voice came into her mask

"_Shego Slade, the floor you require is another two floors up and three to the left, seven staff currently on the opposite side of the building, windows are pressure sensitive, I would like recommend standing on the supporting structure instead of the glass, CCTV is active."_

"Ok VAS, when we get up there scramble the CCTV for twenty seconds, and mess around with the pressure of the windows on the other side of the building." Slade told the female voice.

"_Yes sir." _the computer voice complied. As the two continued to walk up the building Shego heard the voice of a small boy "Mommy! Look its Spiderman's evil twin!" Shego looked down, the small boy was pointing at her she started to panic but settled down when the mother just said "yes sweetie that's nice" as she continued to pay for an expensive dress, the logo read "Shax Designer Dresses. Helping you find that extra comfort." Shego liked it, it was the name of a demon that could steal from a king's house and lie as if there was no tomorrow, _nothing like me. _Shego thought to herself, as she reached the level, she took the claws from her gloves and waited for the sound of an alarm, after a few seconds about 13 alarms could be heard, with that Shego started to cut a circle in the window. When she was done she swung in, pressing the button on the side of her belt the grapple quickly followed her entry then Slade came and stood next to her. She was surprised at how well Slade new the layout and how to get to Betty's office. As he opened the door Shego let out a small gasp, not that it could be heard through the glass.

There stood Kim Possible, in a GJ outfit that was a bit tight in the wrong places. _Got that right! _ Shego told herself as she walked in trying not to be distracted by the attractive red head. Kim didn't even seem to notice the killers as she stood in front of a screen with a blonde man next to her as she pointed to different co ordinates. She squealed a bit and turned round at the sudden slam of the door.

There was the woman who had saved Miss Dellas from the junkie the other day. She was being followed by another man then Dr. Director. The man looked as sinister as his partner, the masks put Kim off but she tired no to show it.

"KP? You ok?" Kim shook her head to try and focus on her task at hand.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just thinking. So we've checked all of Shego's safe houses, and all places where her credit cards have been updated since she got put in jail?"

"Yep, they might be as dead as the Buenos nacho in my room." Kim winced at the idea of Shego being dead.

"Ok, Possible Stoppable get your butts over here. There's someone I'd like you to meet." Kim walked over as well as Ron in his GJ outfit. They had only been put as temporary GJ agents since they were at the legal age to decide what they could do with their lives, even rejecting GJ request for help. But that just wasn't how they rolled. As the woman approached Kim and Ron to discuss the info they had already Betty approached Slade.

"Hello again Slade." She whispered in his ear, the man tried to flinch as she got closer to him that he could feel her soft minty breath, "You didn't call." He bent down slightly to whisper in her ear

"Yes well things at home got a bit trigger happy."

"Does she know about us?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I tell her? She's my daughter after all, she trusts me with her life. So did you know it was her?"

"Oh please. How many people do you let assist you in missions? None except for the girl with emerald eyes. I'm surprised you let her kill though."

"I didn't let her she let herself. She's a grown woman now, I can only help her and I would never force her to do something she didn't want to do." As Betty sneaked a hand round Slades' hand she whispered even quieter "you were always a good father." But she quickly jerked it away as the young adults turned around.

"Ok we've cought up on everything, we know the plan. But we don't know you so spill." Kim said as she looked at Slade and then the woman. The man seemed well mannered as he put his hand out

"ah how rude of me not to introduce my partner and myself." As Kim and Ron shook the hand "I am Slade and I'm sure you've met…" Shego stepped forward not offering the hand her father had given, "Shax."

"The demon that steals and lies?" Ron asked _the buffoon knows religion I'm impressed. _The woman nodded, Kim still seemed a bit nervous about the two. Something just seemed wrong.

They all sat down in the room as Shax gave a demonstration of the machines power, any possible weaknesses would all end up killing someone or half the world's population. They had found the location thanks to some of Kim's tech nerd. Wade, who was watching the whole thing from the communicator's web cam.

A bunch of security guards stormed the room, as the guards parted a colored man in a black suit he had sunglasses on. Very strange for this time of the year. But Betty was the first to speak

"Yes Mr. President?" She said as if she was bored of him.

"Betty I would like to remind you it against the law to interfere with US military matters along with terrorists."

"That's the thing sir. I'm not. They are." She pointed over to the group who only gave him a brief wave of the hand and turned back to their work.

He spoke through gritted teeth "may I remind you we have lost 600 million dollars already." A whistle was heard from the group

"Two weeks gone already wow, time flies."

"Come on Betty, their in your building, fighting someone in your department, and two of them are GJ agents, and your just letting them without any force."

"First of all those two are temporary agents, second I'm not letting them." The president gave a strange look to her, but Slade came up to her and pulled out a gun from his belt and put it to Betty's head.

"Give us access to GJ resources." Betty gave the president a smirk,

"Told you I have no say in this I could die, you would lose an important American citizen life today with you in the very room. Is that what you want?" The president left the room, the guards quickly following him. Slade took the gun off Betty's head and put it back in his belt.

They looked at the buildings support structures for about an hour to try and find a weakness to infiltrate it, but the closest they had got to was getting past outdoor security; they didn't even know how to destroy the device. But time was not on their side.

!8

Shego/ Shax walked about the room trying to think of a way to break into the facility, she had to find the guards weakness if there was any and how long it would take them to realize someone had broken in, how long it would take the guards to get to the location of the break in and how many guars there would be.

Kim and Ron were looking at the device's schematics trying to find the weakness or some sort of shut off, but it looked completely man controlled, no electrics that stopped it. The blue prints to Ron in his mind looked like a cannon ball that when lit couldn't be shut off… then bugs bunny popped in, he loved how he was so immature at times even if Kim ignored his little rants about how cool something would be.

Slade and Betty were making out in the janitors closet next door.

!7

Kim, Shax, Ron and Slade were all strapping themselves into the GJ helicopter back compartment, some GJ agents were standing with MK's in their hands holding onto the handles bolted to the top of the roof of the helicopter. A grin formed on Shax's mouth she liked it this way, illegal but helping out every once in a while, it was a very nice balance she thought. This was a real thrill to her. She looked over at Kimmie who had the communicator in her hand; she was still searching for Shego on the satellite image. Shax smiled at the caring emotion showed by Kim but quickly crossed it out, _remember what happened your dad got shot in the eye by the mother and because you trusted her too much you couldn't stop her in time! _Shax mentally yelled at herself. All though she noted Stoppable taking some pills before the pilot switched the engine on. _Travel sickness? Really? Out of all the things? Disgusting plastic fast food he can stomach but a little height and quick movements makes him sick? This will be a fun day! _As the helicopter started to take off.

They arrived at a small island it was clearly man made since all it was made completely of metal. The crew took their belts off and stood looking over the helicopter as it hovered just over deep blue sea as they placed their diving equipment they rolled backwards into the water.

They all struggled as they forced their lungs to breathe through the false oxygen but quickly got used to it. There were four structures under the water as each person swam to one, they pleased electrical devices on them as they ascended back to the top, when they were about three minutes away they detonated the devices attached to the structure as alarms went off like crazy. The group swam as fast as possible to the building. Shax and Slade took their grapple equipment out they aimed carefully and tested the strength of the rope as it felt like it had hooked onto something. Slade looked at Kim and Ron who looked sheepishly at him.

"GJ doesn't allow agents to use other equipment in the area…" Ron said sighing loudly Slade grabbed Ron as Shax put an arm around Kim's waist as the rope pulled them up. When they got to the top of the structure Kim had blushed the same color as her hair. Shax and Ron couldn't help but laugh.

Slade had been talking VAS through their position and where to scramble CCTV. The venting system was big enough for the young adults but Slade wouldn't be able to fit,

"Ok VAS, I need a scan at the most direct route to the room with the suction pump, you three take the vents." Ron and Kim looked at each other

"VAS?"

"Voice Activated Sympyer." More confused looks "It's like your tech nerd but ours is a computer." A bunch of oos and ahhhs were let out.

"Slade I'm sticking with you, it will be more tactical if three of us our captured then there's only one to break us out. Its even numbers you know." Shax told him, he would have disagreed that they wouldn't get captured but judging by how missions tended to be these days he didn't want to take that chance.

As the group separated Kim and Ron crawled through the vents, Kim took the communicator out; trying to find their destination by working through the vents was hard. Ron had somehow managed to go a wrong way but was called back by Kim. Honestly he was like a dog at times. But suddenly Kim felt very tired as she was above the room with the weapons pump, Ron started to yawn. _Oh no. this isn't good. _ As Kim tried to crawl faster she knew she could leave Ron behind who had been knocked out cold, she turned onto her back and hooked her feet under Ron's arms and tried to drag them away from the gasses but her energy was quickly drained away as her started to close down on her, the last thing she heard were henchmen's voices…

?6

Shax and Shego crept through the corridors when they got to a room two henchmen talking, they were discussing the football they had watched last night, but the phone rang and the man pressed some keys on his key board and the screen showed the buildings structure with a bunch of henchmen examining it, he reported back that he couldn't see anyone except for the henchmen. Slade and Shax peeked round the door to see the henchmen sitting with their feet on the desk; the two crept up on them, shoving the blade through their skull. Slade took a look at the CCTV as Shax examined the blue prints of the machine that had been put in a file. It had been modified greatly; the machine was now actually the building they were in.

"Come have a look at this!" Shax called out, her eyes went wide, it showed a radioactive toxin being inserted with the water supply. With a BioChem logo on it. "We're goanna have to suck all of that water back in and filter it… can it do that?" Shax asked, as Slade looked at the blue prints,

"Well if we knew what type of radioactive poison it was yes, but until then… is that Possible asleep in room 36?" Slade asked as he looked up at the screens, Shego ran over to the key board typing furiously at the keys, enlarging the image, the red hair stuck out like a sore thumb, collapsed and chained to the floor was Kim and Ron. Suddenly some henchmen came in unlocking them as they dragged them somewhere else.

Slade and Shax ran to the room they had seen the duo last, Shego heard the slightest groan from a girl down the corridor, she ran down the hall her father right behind her, but when they got to the source of the sound all that was there was a flying sphere, it was only a small thing, it had an antenna at the side of its black body work and a red eye the covered the front of it, suddenly it started to blink… the blinking got faster and BAM! It exploded sending flying objects into Slade and Shax, Shax looked down and all over her were needles she would have tried to get up but suddenly her body felt knackered and re fused to move as she soon fell asleep…

?5

Kim shook her head; she was chained to a wall along with Ron, Slade and Shax. Shax was starting to wake up and then Slade, Ron was still waiting for the drug to wear off to allow him to wake up. A door was opened letting more light in, Kim closed her eyes tightly trying to let her eyes a just a bit more due to the massive amount of light let in. the man walked up to her and slapped her, she was a bit shocked it stung but it was the choice of attack. _A slap? Really? _The man in shades seemed to go down the line of prisoners doing the same thing he had done to Kim.

"You're all awake? Good. Miss Possible." It was only when he turned to face Kim did she realize his face, "I guess you're not all that." His blue face was clearer than ever, the scar under his eye and his tiny hands behind his back as he walked around the room.

"Drakken. What do you want now?"

"Well I would like to meet your two new friends, I know you, the buffoon."

"My name is Ron. R-O-N! Three letters is that so hard to remember?" Drakken continued as he walked up to Slade and Shax

"Ah you must be Slade, I've heard a lot of… things about you. Ah how about this woman she seems very quite."

"Fuck off you physco." She spoke up she felt a slap across the face,

"You should teach her some manners you know."

"Excuse me could you please shut up I'm trying to undo these locks." Drakken raised an eyebrow

"No you're not."

"One second. Ah there we go there's the lock now where's the tiny…" Shax looked up as he held the gun to her head, "Go on then pull the trigger, oh wait you can't I emptied it out while you weren't looking." Shax said, she heard a voice from her mask _do what you need to do, but don't be stupid! _It was from her father, Drakken pulled the gun away and pulled the trigger a loud bang was let out, he started to circle her with a gun to her head, just as he was near her hands he bent down to her ear, "You really want to die? I had a sidekick like you, she didn't fear anything. Wonder what she would think of me now." Shax laughed at this,

"I'd think she'd kill you for calling her a sidekick." A massive green blast was let out, blowing Drakken away to the other end of the room, causing the wall to crack from impact. Shego moved her arms a bit stretching the muscles as she burnt the chains off the other team mates.

When Kim was the last to be let down, she just looked into the masks eyes, Shego placed her hands on to neck of the mask pulling it way from her face as it then hung lifelessly on her back. Kim looked into those emerald eyes she hadn't seen in a year. "Shego." She could only say as tears of joy and sadness came over, Shego wasn't dead but she was a murderer, she had killed so many people. She felt the warm embrace she had only dreamed of as Shego hugged her tightly.

Ron and Slade just stood there like eejit, but Slade figured he had to interrupt the moment with a slight cough,

"Erm, we have an earth threatening device to destroy… so yeah… you two want to erm… get to it?" He struggled for words, Kim and Shego pulled apart, Kim wiped her eyes as Shego completely let go of Kim. As they were about to plan their next move Shego walked over to Drakken. She pulled him by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the wall,

"Ok you little shit, how do we shut it off?"

"It can't be shut off and if you did you would still be too late! Mwhahaha!" as he continued his evil laugh Shego rolled her eyes and punched him in the nose breaking it with ease, "ow! I think your broke my nose!" he said as he felt blood run down his face.

"Stop the machine? And the chemicals? Or do you want to be a new shade of blue?" Shego threatened him, her father laughing slightly.

"Well if you suck in all the water that had been treated with the Docal Poison you could burn it to a temperature that it all evaporates… but you would have to be boiling to do that, and to stop the machine… you'd have to detach it from the earth's core… hence having to have a very conducting metal as a drill…" Drakken trailed off.

"Docal? The stuff you put into the syntho drones? That's disgusting, just eurgh!" Shego knocked him out and threw him to the ground. Shego turned to the group.

"ok first off all we have to suck up all the water, Kim you and Ron handle that, Dad we need to find an entrance to the drills holding the water with the poison hopefully not much of that has been released, we'll put all the contaminated water with the poison and burn it, and we have to release all the oil before burning otherwise we might as well drink it. Got it? Good"

"Dad?" Kim and Ron said at the same time, Shego just gave a nod and ran to her destination, Slade right behind her, as Kim and Ron headed to the pumping control station.

?4

Kim and Ron entered the room, it had a lot of screens and keyboards so Kim and Ron didn't have a clue where to start, Kim sighed taking the communicator out and plugging it into a USB port of the computer,

"Wade, I need you to command the computer to get the drill to suck up the contaminated water, please and thank you." The African boy typed furiously at the keyboard in his room,

"Err KP, how will the computer know what's not contaminated and what is?"

"Filter, doy." Kim tried to ignore using Shego's catchphrase as the computer showed a percentage of infected water entering the system

_1% complete_

_2% complete _

?3

Shego and Slade ran to the room, surprisingly there was a hatch to get into the poison system. There was hot steam rising into the air, "well if doc said to make it really hot that's what we're going to have to do, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Shego asked looking to her father,

"But won't that mean we break the container that's holding all of this? And that will mean it all just floats away and kills everyone?"

"_But _if we act fast enough it won't have the chance, you ready?" Slade gave a nod as the two dived down into the pool of hot poison.

?2

_95%_

"Oh come on this is ridiculous!" Kim shouted at the machine,

_9- Weight imbalance possible intruder. Self destruct in 10_

"OK now this is ridiculous! Wade call of the self destruct!" Kim shouted out

"Erm small problem it's in the program to do so no matter what happens I can postpone it…"

"Yes! Postpone it for as long as possible! Get GJ on the line for immediate evac!

**Get ready for the final chapter, this one seemed really long so I didn't proof read it because I'm lazy! Anyway thanks for reviews and faves next chapter on the way.**


	4. Chapter 4

_In the pool of syntho drone goo!_

Shego felt her skin start to itch when she dove down into the green liquid, then really itch into a burning and then start to bleed. She ignited her plasma as hot as she could, her father next to her his hands a blazing black. He too had been affected by the meteor giving him the same powers as Shego. Just seemed to be a different color,

Shego dared to open her eyes; most of the water had become a clear blue as most of the harmful bacteria had been burnt away. Shego noted some of her outfit starting to burn away; _oh it's really starting to burn up in here. _Shego thought to herself. Her plasma burning away right next to her dad.

Shego looked around in the water, trying to find any source of green goo relieved to find none, shutting down her plasma Slade did the same as they swam to the top, Shego realized she had been in so much pain she had forgotten to breath, as she swam furiously to the top but for some reason it seemed to get further and further away. But she felt a hard push from behind her, her dad had pushed her that last wee bit up to the surface as she engulfed the air as if it was going out of fashion. Her dad splashing out of the water, he looked around the tank, his tired body just floated on the water, Shego let out a playful splash at him, he shook his head and stood in the water as Shego turned to leave he threw some water at her back. Shego would have responded to it had it not been for the massive alarm that was rung.

Shego and Slade climbed out of the tank Kim and Ron were standing in the corridor, the communicator in Kim's hand. Kim and Ron looked at the two with horror in their eyes,

"Erm Shego you've got a bit of a stain…" Kim trailed off as Shego looked down, her arms and hands were completely covered in blood fresh or dried she couldn't tell, her face had been burnt badly that a bit of her cheek bone and jaw could be seen. Below her waist seemed just mild burns. Wade was just the same, except his mask had gone, it was then Kim knew where Shego got her strong jaw from… although the eye was a little off putting since it was bleeding… a lot.

"We need to get you two to a hospital stat." Kim said, the communicator made a beeping sound, "Director we're ready to go, evac in two mins." She spoke into the device. Kim lead the way to the roof as a helicopter was soon hovering in the air. The young adults where the first to get in, then the older ones. Shego and Slade where seen to by air medics, as Kim sat down next to Shego who was about to have her wound cleaned, Shego looked over at Kim

"Heya princess, ok I know I was a bad kitty. Am I still on Kimmie's naughty list?" Shego taunted, Kim laughed at Shego's little dirty minded joke, any other day she would have just tried to fight her but today was going to be different. Kim spoke to the nurse, "are you going to clean that wound?"

"Yes miss possible. That would be standard procedure." _For a world saving hero she's not very bright. _The medic thought, Kim took out a pen and gave it to Shego, "Your goanna want to bite down on this." Kim said placing it into Shego's mouth, Shego let out a type of seductive growling noise when Kim's hand went near Shego's mouth. Kim only giggled at this, "Miss Go, this is going to hurt." As soon as she placed the cleansing fluid on Shego's arm Shego clamped down on the pen after a few seconds the pen flew about the place in different bits, as Kim ran to get another pen.

When the nurse was finally done, Shego's teeth had gone through six pens. The nurse was now bandaging Shego's arms as Shego continued to swear if Drakken was still alive today she would burn in nuts off.

When they were flying back to GJ Kim sat down next to Shego as she put her hair up in a pony tail, as Shego struggled not to rugby tackle her and rip her GJ outfit off. Shego just remained quiet and looked out the window; Kim broke the silence that was in the air,

"So I guess you figured out how I felt?" Shego raised an eyebrow at the girl, "don't give me that look Shego you know what I'm talking about, even though it was foul play because you weren't you. You were some other blood thirsty demon looking… thing! So that doesn't make you and this is you so that doesn't mean I'm me when you weren't you… I'm not making any sense am I?" Kim asked herself more than Shego.

"Ok Kim let try and figure out what you were trying to say, I tricked you into telling me something, but since you didn't know it was me it was trickery, and I'm a murderer?" Kim smiled

"Exactly."

"You lost me" Kim let out a frustrated growl, "what exactly did you tell me?" Shego asked Kim could have grabbed Shego by the shoulders and make her bang her head on the floor attempting to knock some sort of sense into the older woman, but she managed to restrain herself.

"Ok let's speak theoretically. Let's say you met someone, but you did your little run away routine and this person is bothering everyone to see if there's been any sign of you, even thought that person has a bunch of other things to do like cheerleading, help parents, ignore brothers but help anyway, help friends with math. Now this person would you ever oh I don't know… like them back?" Kim asked, hoping her hint and given enough away.

"no." Kim's heart could have broken in two if her lungs weren't in the way. She tried not to react,

"Why not?"

"Because that Bonnie girl at cheerleading I saw seemed like a real bitch." Kim was ready to hit the roof, the sky and then space.

"BONNIE? YOU THINK I'M TALKING ABOUT BONNIE? I SAID HELPS PEOPLE! THAT BITCH COULDN'T HELP HERSELF IF HER LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!" Kim screamed. Shego had pushed herself against the wall, it was only then Kim realized how close she was to Shego's lips. Letting out a heavy sigh she pushed herself further as her lips made contact with Shego's soft ones, first Shego's heart probably stopped long enough to be declared dead, but after a few seconds she placed her hands on Kim's hips as she kissed back.

When they separated Shego let out a smile, "I thought it wasn't bonnie. I've already screwed her-" Shego slapped her sore hands over her mouth as Kim gave the death glare at Shego,

"You did what?" the tone in Kim's voice had all the medic and GJ agents' attention; surprisingly they found this hilarious especially after Kim's outburst. Shego mumbled something. "I'm sorry Shego, you'll have to speak up I can't hear you. None of us can hear you." Kim crossed her arms looking at Shego's head which was not making any eye contact with anything but the floor.

"I fucked Bonnie Rockwiler in summer camp you went to…" Kim wasn't going to hold it against Shego yet.

"So that's whose bra it was." Kim said, as she gently pushed Shego back onto the seat, as she sat in her lap, tucking her head into Shego's neck. As she soon found out that all those outbursts can be tiring.

When they landed Shego and Kim stood on the pavement outside, "So where do we go from here Shego?" Kim asked the woman, Shego had thought about this on the way back, but her decisions weren't varied.

"Kim I love you, I really do. But…" Shego sighed pulling the mask over her face "But this is my life, I promise you I will visit it's just…" Shego trailed off as Kim took Shego's hand and stood in front of her closing off the space,

"Just what?" Kim whispered in Shego's ear,

"This isn't me, happy and lovely this isn't how my life is going to plan out in the end. GJ can have me my back, but there are many about a thousand other legal organizations that will still find a way to pin things down on me, I don't want to endanger you or anyone. I hope you can understand." Shego said sadly.

Kim felt her eyes start to sting as tears started to flow over as she wrapped her arms round the neck of her lover, she too knew it was for the best, she looked into the killers eyes and placed a kiss on the cheek not even sure if Shego would register it,

"I do and I will miss you every second… Shax."

The love of her life was rejoined by a man, as they ran down the road as the sound police cars soon followed.

**Well that might be an end, probably not! So what ya think? I will defiantly do a follow up as soon as I plan out what the hell it could be about. Thanks for reading watch out for more **


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess what I want to be when I'm older!**

_The a woman with raven colored hair walked up to her, the sun behind her as she strolled up to the red head, as she got down on her knee,_

"_Kimmie I've known you for a long time now and I just wanted to ask will you- BANG BANG BANG!"_

"_Oh Shego I only dreamed you would ask me that que- what?"_

"_I asked will you- BANG BANG BANG!" _

Kim started to come out of her dream; the banging was in reality though, as she dragged herself down through the apartment as the banging started to become angry

"All right! I'm coming one minute!" she said groggily as she rubbed her eyes, _4:30am? Really? _Even as a college student the strange things happen. As she opened the door she realized her current state, boxer shorts and a see through top- with no bra on. She sighed, as the door came fully open. But the sigh was cut half way through as she realized who was standing at her door.

A green skinned girl, eyes like emeralds and a smirk to pull it off. She looked at the red head up and down "What a welcome," she said as she pulled the girl into a kiss with her hands wondering the younger girls back. As Kim eventually broke the kiss as she pulled Shego by her hand into her apartment, as Shego collapsed onto the sofa her smirk still there.

"So, catch up time you want something to drink?" Kim asked as she walked into the kitchen,

"Got any beer?" Shego inquired,

"College student." Kim reminded her,

"Oh right how could I forget, can I have a juice box?" Shego chuckled to herself, as Kim walked in with water or a coffee.

"Pick one." Shego pointed to the one with coffee, as Kim gave it to her. It was only then in the better light Kim noticed three scars from Shego's right jaw to continue on down her neck.

"Seriously catch up time, now." Kim demanded sitting on the sofa next to her girlfriend.

"Ok, where to start?" Shego asked honestly there was a very long list to go through,

"Scars maybe?" Kim suggested sipping at her drink,

"Ah, some people have a sick way of making you part of their 'sophisticated religion.'" Kim arched her eyebrow at this "some guy wanted in on this wee group of people but couldn't get in due to his history, so that's where I come in, all though you would think they would just have robes. Oh no, permanent scars, with bears claws for some reason then put salt in the wound, great fun."

"So what did you find out for this guy?" Kim asked, noting the lack of detail in Shego's explanation of the scars,

"They do make sacrifices for a goat. Seriously the goat was their god. It was seriously weird watching someone wash a goat in a golden bath tub." Shego shuddered at the memory of someone asking her to wash the goat's balls.

"Ah, so what brings you here? After all this time?" Kim asked getting straight to the point, Shego put the coffee on the table next to her as she noticed Kim giving her evils for not using a coaster. Shego gave Kim a smile.

"Well… me and dad have decided to the masks in the closet." Kim had a smile as she threw herself onto Shego. As Kim sat on Shego's lap she tucked a stray hair behind her ear as Shego found this very sexy pose.

"Promise?"

"Hmhm," as she placed her lips on Kim's, as Kim let out a groan as she felt Shego's tong explore hers. As she soon felt her top start to come off…

?-_-?1

Kim stirred awake for the second time that day with strong arms round her naked body, she smiled at the annoyed groan and tightened grip as she tried to escape the woman's arms. "Shego I have to go to class, you can stay in bed till your heart's content but I have an exam to take." She heard a heavy sigh from behind her, as the grip was released.

Kim got ready as fast as she could showered, dressed, and a slice of toast. And ran out shouting her goodbyes to Shego only to hear a faint groan, as she left the apartment.

"The time is 8:40, you may now start your exams." The professor told his students.

?;)?2

"Shego wake up! It's one in the afternoon for crying out loud! How long can you sleep?" Kim said annoyed but amused at the woman still in the same position Kim had left her.

"5 more minutes." A grumble came from Shego.

"Come on Sheeg's, we have to see about GJ making a deal with these organizations that don't want you let down so easily."

"What makes you think I can't live with being illegal I've done it for about… my whole life." Shego said forcing her eyes open. Then taking a dare of getting out of bed. Deciding she was awake enough she put her clothes on. As she soon joined Kim in the living room.

"Because if you did that you'd be living alone." Kim said in a jokey tone, but Shego took it as a warning for the future. As she switched on her laptop, as Shego brought a black object out of her pocket as, she then pulled the object apart, to Kim's amazement one of it stayed in the air, and the other was held in Shego's hand, it looked like an iphone had it not been for the middle being see through. "What does that thing do?" Kim asked, noting as the invisible middle to her seemed to be something to Shego,

"It's one of those wacky inventions that some geek wards wanted to be tested in the fields." Kim arched an eyebrow

"So it does?" Kim asked again, Shego walked over to Kim's laptop, and placed the device on the keyboard, then took it off. Shego then pressed the air- or what seemed to be to Kim. And then Shego smirked and handed the device to Kim, it had all the pictures, web history, chats, documents and emails Kim had received and opened from her laptop.

"So it takes info from computers in under 20 seconds. Impressive, anything else?"

"yep, it can broad cast video clips on the screen without users permission, watch what you're doing, make calls, send text to one person all from a different number same with calling, oh and something very secret that I can't tell you about."

"Tell me"

"I don't think I should" Shego said smirking that she knew something that Kim didn't.

"Please tell me."

"Well if you really want to know…"

"I want to know." Kim asked impatiently under Shego's spell.

"It's got the new Tetris game."

"How does tha- Tetris? that's what you couldn't tell me? That is so lame!" Shego laughed,

"Oh how life's full of disappointments! So how's the GJ thing going?" Shego asked going through her phone, going through some old messages.

"Well she says she's got most of them it's just one stubborn dude, he is very annoyed you… killed his father? Shego! What did you do?" Kim exploded, as Shego just looked up from her phone.

"Oh chillax miss piss. He was a terrorist, in fact if I didn't know any better he's probably another one." Shego said as she returned to her phone, as Kim tried to grab it her hand just passed through the middle like a ghost.

"Have you not heard of jail?" Kim said trying to bring Shego to her senses of this,

"You do know who you're talking to right? I mean I've been thrown in there like more times than your tech nerds pressed a key." Kim sighed and read through the rest of the email from Dr. Director, as she continued to read through the message she read aloud

"Send Shego to my office at 1:45. Alone.' Huh wander what she wants, well Shego get ready… Shego?" But all Kim saw was an open window, an empty sofa, and the phone left there.

"Well she went through my laptop…" Kim reasoned as she picked up the phone.

!:)!3

"Ok Betts what the prob?" Shego said walking through the door like she owned the place. She noted her father, Ron and Monique in the room.

"We have a problem."

"Yes, it seems Jonathan Rodrigo, the head of the North Rolazan Army is strongly against our freedom, due to your little encounter." Slade told her,

"So we have a plan." Ron joined "you will need to assassinate him, this would be a quick job had it not been it against the law that any US air craft to go passed their border." Shego walked up to him, as he felt intimidated by the height difference between them, even though he had gone through a growth spurt.

"Ronald, I'm Shego someone who fought and stole for about seven years and helped a madman attempt to take over the world, and I'm Shax a murderous woman who has kicked more balls that Wayne Rooney. What makes you think I care about the word 'against the law?"

"Well everyone knows who Shego is, and I thought that Shax was buried in the closet?" Slade asked

"Shax is going to have to make a comeback. Betty make sure none of Shax's antics make it to the paper, Ron get Wade to delete all satellite images of damage done in this village Johnny boy is in. Monique keep Kim busy while I'm gone, Dad update VAS." Shego ordered the group around as they all got to it.

**Phew, sorry for lack of update I was kind of stuck on an idea for the next chapter because I didn't want to end the story there. Anyway so Shax is back! Kinda rymes. Thanks for reviews and faves ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess what I want to be when I'm older!**

Kim sat on the sofa flicking on the night stand as the night quickly settled in. Trying to figure out the phone, she puffed out when she finally found something of a file selection. She selected the first one, but she frowned as she went through it, it was a list of assassinations, it showed who, when, why and who paid. Kim just sighed, _it's in the past Kim, get a hold of yourself. Shego promised that she wouldn't kill anymore. And she loves you and you love her… even if she's a bit of a blood thirsty person. _As Kim continued down the list, Kim felt her face loose its color as the name 'Kimberly Anne Possible.' Came up on the screen, thankfully at the bottom it had shown rejected. Still someone had been willing to pay for her death. _It comes with being a hero I guess. _Kim said going through the phone a bit more. When she was bored she put it on the sofa again where it had been left and continued throughout the house cleaning up the beds until Shego got home.

"Kimmie I'm home!" Shego shouted out, placing the keys in a bowl near the door.

"I'm in the living room!" Kim replied with a shout, as she continued to read the news on her laptop. She felt warm lips against her cheek,

"Watcha ya reading?" Shego asked in a singing tone.

"Just the news, so what did Betty want to talk about." Shego turned round into the kitchen to get a glass of water so she wouldn't have to look in Kim's eyes and lie.

"Oh, she wants me to go on some sort of meeting. I have no idea what it is though, that woman yammers like Drakken so I kind of zoned out. But I'll be leaving tomorrow and be back before the weekend ends so no probs." Shego said downing a glass of water after. Kim frowned,

"So this meeting. Where is it?" Kim asked

"Err… somewhere in Egypt, I think it's in the south part… anyway I better start packing so I can get a good night's rest."

"You need any help?" Kim asked,

"NO!" Shego spun round "I mean no because…"_think Shego think! God damn it woman! _"I have a surprise in the house and I'm taking it with me so you can't find it." Kim jumped up from her seating area,

"It's not a Tetris game is it?" Kim asked, getting a snack for herself,

"No. now the surprise of having a surprise is gone and no way are you blowing the actual surprises' defense. So goodnight." Shego turned around and walked as quickly as she could to Kim's room that had very quickly become _their _room. Shego opened the cupboard and reached to the very bottom, as she felt the smooth material on her fingers she pulled the material out of the closet, she then hunted down the gloves, boots and mask in the closet. She put them all in a small one strap bag. Opening the window she through the bag out as it landed safely in a bush below. As she crawled into bed. She then soon felt another weight added to the bed, she turned round cuddling into the other girl, as she felt Kim snuggle her head into Shego's neck.

**4 am.**

Shego slowly moved out of the bed, leaving Kim behind her as she closed the door behind her. She quickly took the note she had left behind the bowl the other night and stuck it on the door, and left.

She grabbed the bag and changed into Shax when she got into her car, driving off to the airport while she let the mask hang at the back of her, driving down the motorway before the sun was even up was so not part of her favorite activates, as Shego pulled into a small drive in and picked up a coffee, she needed something to run on in order to keep awake.

When Shego finally got to the airport her father Slade was waiting for her, he was in his old outfit, his orange on his mask really giving the passing air craft staff the creeps.

"How have you been with Kim, Shego?" He enquired as he walked along with Shego

"Oh just great, she bought it hook line and sinker." Shego said, lifting up the keys to a black and orange jet,

"I know it's none of my business, but I really don't think you should lie to her. I mean I've never lied to you." He said climbing through the jet to the control panels,

"You never told me my mother was crazy." Shego said flicking some of the switches on as the staff opened up the hanger, "and besides what Kim won't know won't hurt her."

"But if she does find out? Not that she will, but theoretically speaking."

"I will beg her to take me back; because I'm 100% sure she would dump me like a sack of potatoes. Or I jump of a building, and pray I didn't leave too much of a mess." Shego said, as they started to get fast on the run way.

The trip was quite the rest of the way; it was just VAS's little inputs that broke the silence,

"_Approaching destination, scanners are in the area, I would suggest a bit more allititude Shego to avoid all chances of detection." _

Shego got a bit higher up, "activate auto pilot at slow speed." Shego said aloud, she then let go of the controls, "Dad give me ten minutes max, this should be an easy job, I'll give you contact when I'm done. If longer than ten minutes blow everything up." Shego shouted over the wind and engine noise as she strapped a parachute to her,

"Wait? Blow it up?" Slade shouted as loud, but Shego had jumped out and was long gone.

!-_-+!2

Shego infiltrated the village without a problem it was just getting in was the problem, they had multiple guards, Shego sighed as she crouched down on the branch of the tree. But then she noticed a type of archer was there, he was guarding a window which had some stoned sticking out of the structure, _those might help for climbing up this place. _Shego thought to herself _but how do I kill him quickly without the other guards being alerted. _Shego pondered, but let out an evil smirk, some prostitutes where on the corner of the street.

Taking a towel from a clothes line, she took her mask off letting it hang off her back she approached the prostitutes,

"Girls I need your help." As she held out a couple of jewels, what seemed like the main girl took one and held it to the air examining it, she said

"How can we help?"

"See those guards there." Shego said pointing to the ones who stood with unknown weapons, "distract them as much as possible."

"How will we do that?" a Blondie piped up,

"use what the lord gave you and give it to 'em" Shego told her as she walked behind the bunch of prostitutes, as soon as she heard the guards informing some of his mates, Shego broke off from them and crept up behind the man with a type of cross bow. She put a hand behind his mouth and shoved the blade through his neck, taking the towel she had stolen; she placed it over the dead man and put him in the corner of a wall. As she looked up at the building she placed her mask over, VAS showed the best direct route to climb up. Shego sighed noting how unstable the stones looked according to VAS they would be fine.

Shego felt her fingers ache at the strain they had of holding her own body up, eventually she reached the window looking through, and surprisingly it seemed to be the general's room. She opened the window and crept in, suddenly voices where head in the corridor coming down,

"But general, GJ is a global organization why would they send someone to kill you?"

"I never said they would, but they would be to blame since I have something they don't, the largest say in this Shego's freedom. With me dead there would be no stopping her, but there would be no doubt who was responsible for my death." _Ok so there goes the initial plan… I need to find a way to have evidence of the death on someone else… like a servant. Beaten to death would be a very ammature way for an assassin so I need something hard. _Shego looked around for solid object hoping she could find it before they entered.

As she heard the footsteps get closer, she dived back out the window, praying they wouldn't notice the open window.

"You make a good point, but why not give the woman her freedom?" from what Shego could hear the man turned to the servant and must have slapped him,

"Do you dare forget that this woman killed my son? Anyway, I have a plan. I've placed a mole into a GJ, they will go into GJ building and I will detonate them to show where we stand with GJ. Killing half of their staff."

_Well that would be a reason for killing, but that would blow Shax's cover of being here…I can't do it as Shego because that would show Kimmie that I was nowhere near Egypt… agh!_

"Sir did you just say you would blow someone up?"

"Why yes I did, problem?"

"Err, no none what so ever… is that the detonator?" Shego's arms were really starting to ache that she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on.

"Yes now we must wait a few minutes to get the signal…"

**At a GJ facility in GO city with Kim**

Kim walked through with a grin, she had been hired by Betty for the job on animal poisons and she would get to start work with GJ tomorrow. A man suddenly came storming into the reception; he had no shirt on, a pair of old jeans and much worn shoes. What really through Kim off was the light that came from his skin near his kidnies, he pulled a gun from his trousers and held it at everyone in the room, and he was perspiring like crazy. Some screams were heard but eventually stopped as the man started shouting something in a foreign language that Kim had never heard before.

He then started talking a poem… no he was praying…

**Back in some small village with Shego.**

Shego sighed, there was no way her cover was worth some people's lives, she pulled herself up as quickly as possible, then bringing a gun from her belt and shot at the man with a remote and then the servant, the loud bangs called more guards to the room, Shego shoved a chair against the door as she ran over to the dead general picking up the detonator, she pressed the 'abort' button. And walked to the window, soon very loud engines were heard, Shego smiled and jumped onto the wings of the jet.

When they had flown good distance away Slade broke the silence "you know you've just broken your whole cover." He said while he piloted the plane,

"I know, so just crash the jet now and I'll be happy,"

"Oh hell no, I refuse to bring the bad boy down just cuz your going to be single for a long time." Slade said with chuckle.

"Well any suggestions?"

"You could go to GJ, stop the guy who's trying to detonate the bomb manually." Shego widened her eyes that this suicidal terrorist was still trying to kill himself,

"Ok step on it."

! B) !3

Shax ran to the GJ building, the door seemed locked, and the man was sweating a lot, so with his attention on the people in the room his reaction timing will be slowed down to the things happening behind him. Shego reasoned with her mind. Taking the gun up she crept out from behind a car and aimed it at the head that was visible.

When she pulled the trigger, she watched the man jerk suddenly and fall to the ground, kicking the door open, breaking the locks she checked the man who was now long dead, he had ripped at his skin so badly that you could see the wires and C4, taking the blade from her boot she cut around the area of the body, ignoring the stares from the public, failing to notice Kim with her jaw in the air.

She started to sweat as she had to avoid a bunch of wires that were in the way from the thick disconnect wire, one wrong move of a wire and BOOM! Everything would be gone, suddenly on the C4 a small screen rose up is showed some numbers and they started counting down,

"SHIT! EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE NOW!" Shax screamed at everyone, they all made a panic exit, screaming, Shego blasted a whole in the wall for some more people to get through faster, _I won't be able to disable this quick enough. _Shego panicked in her mind _I'm going to fail. _Shego told herself, but then she noted a red head still standing, and the timer was on 5 seconds all ready, taking her chances she ran to Kim and pulled her to the furthest end of the room,

_4 seconds_

She shielded Kim with all her body

_3 seconds_

She tensed herself all round

_2 seconds _

She looked down at Kim

_1 second_

And the last thing she saw was the fear in Kim's eyes.

And the last thing she felt was a piece of metal breaks through her.

**Three months later…**

"Mom is she ever going to wake up? She's been like this for ages. She's all healed up so why won't she wake up?" a voice asked

"I don't know sweetie, the brain is so complicated and Shego's powers make it even more complicated. With that explosion she should have died, thank god she hasn't, but her survival is a real mystery. Yours however is not."

"I know, she saved me, I've got a broken arm mom not amnesia."

"How is she? Any changes" a male voice was then heard.

"She's healed completely but something's not connected with the conscious part of her brain with her body. It's just… we don't have a clue what do to." The voice said in a sad tone.

The conversations continued but the voices started to fade away, and suddenly a brightness surrounded her, she wasn't even sure what she was right now, she couldn't see herself she just felt like air. She walked towards a bright light, but she felt something tug at her, but then something tug harder at her to the brightness.

"It's not her time." An evil voice said

"You should want her dead" a sweet voice said.

"Why would I want her dead? She's me, I'm just more evil now fuck off." She felt a burning sensation on her face for a mere second and suddenly the light seemed to disappear.

"I'm not done with you yet, we still have more fun in the future."

"What the hell are you?" she asked aloud, but this time a red light started to come towards her, that red turned into a yellow and she then found the ability to open her eyes, _she had eyes now. _She put a hand against her face to block out the light, but suddenly jumped up as she felt electricity jump through her,

"JESUS! WHAT THE FUCK?" she said, as she felt the electricity leave her body. She only got silence as an answer; the doctor with red hair seemed to be holding a tazer, not a medical one but an actual police tazer. She noticed that her torso was naked, and her legs seemed to be covered in something black. "Ok someone answers! Please?" suddenly the doctors started to snap into the situation, the red haired one came up to her and snapped fingers in Shego's face as she slapped them away

"What the hell?" Shego asked frowning

"Who am I?" she asked in a serious tone but Shego avoided it,

"You're SpongeBob. For Christ sake Anne can I please get a top?"

"All vital organs are good, temperature is normal as well as heart beat." One of the nurses called out, sighing Shego dragged herself out of bed, still amazing the nurses at her fitness after three months in a coma. She grabbed one of the tops from a hook and walked out. Leaving all the medical staff dumbfounded.

But she heard a call from behind her; she spun round frowning that someone talking to her due to the lack of concentration from the medical staff. But she smiled at her princess running down the hall way,

"Hey princess," she said hugging the girl, but she frowned as she only felt one arm round her, she pulled away looking at the arm in a cast, "explanation please." Shego said sitting down on the chair behind her,

"Me explain? I think you have a lot of explaining to do." Kim demanded as she placed two fingers on Shego's legs picking off a piece of burnt black material, as she rubbed it a bit it fell into ash.

"Well erm… I had a meeting and-" she felt a sudden sting on her face it wasn't too bad but it hurt a bit, "ow! What was that for?" Shego exclaimed

"No lying, I noticed the Shax suit gone." Shego felt her face go even paler which she never thought possible "Shego I thought you promised me that you put that mask in the closet forever." Shego couldn't think of anything else in the to say, she dreaded what was coming next but she knew it was un avoidable, "Shego in this relationship I put complete trust in you and I expected the same thing back, but then you go and lie and kill… Shego I think that…" Kim trailed off _no don't do this Kimmie, please, _Shego begged in her mind as she saw some tears come out from Kim's eyes "we're over, good bye Shego I hope you get better." Kim got up and left, Shego just put her hands in her head, but for some reason all she wanted to do was cry but all she felt was hatred, as her hands started to blare a green and get hotter.

She didn't even notice the smoke alarms go off. _This is my entire fault! If only I wasn't so… god damn it! I saved her life for fuck sake! Why the hell is she still pissed because I told a lie, come one I'm a fucking thief! _Shego ignored the pain in her hands, what brought her out of her thoughts was a shake on her shoulder, she looked up at Anne, who sat down in the chair Kim had just been in.

"Hey," Shego said flatly, as she didn't even notice Anne bring out bandages and start to wrap her hands,

"I take it Kim didn't forgive you." Anne guessed while wrapping the hand up,

"She said we're finished, I mean after all I did for that girl," Shego said starting to get angry again but a soothing voice from Anne soon put the flames out.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, maybe just give up and go back on the assassin market." Shego said glumly, she finally noticed Anne's abrupt halt with the bandaging,

"You're going to give up? The Shego I knew would never give up until she got what she wanted. Plus I don't think becoming Shax will help Kim forgive you more, probably worse." Anne said, and then resumed wrapping the other hand with the other hand. The two women sat in silence as Anne tied the bandages off,

"Your right." Shego piped up "I'm Shego! The bitchiest thief and I'm going to listen to the voices in my head and follow that red headed goldfish!" Shego hesitated and just ran through what she had just said "and I'm also partly crazy! Bye Annie!" she called out as she ran,

"We may need to book a therapist." Anne said, maybe being in a coma then having the love of your life can cause the mind to go crazy. Anne sighed getting back to the operating room.

**The streets of GO city with the sun starting to go down.**

Kim walked through the streets, avoiding and stopping to let people past, she sighed as she pulled the hood of her jacket over head to hide the puffy eyes, only to bump into more people. She thought she heard someone call her name far away, but ignored it. _You just miss Shego too much. Oh I've made the biggest mistake ever, but why would she take me back anyway… no stay strong! You aren't crawling back to that evil lying…_

"Kim!" she heard some shout, she refused to turn around… just as she refused to notice the green man flicker to red…

"Kim!" she ignored it still, but was forced to turn round as someone rugby tackled her to the pavement, as she saw a massive Volvo lorry ram past her. Shego was standing above her and pulling Kim into her arms, before Kim could even say anything Shego gave Kim a kiss as passionately as possible, when Kim pulled away she just looked into Shego's emerald eyes, they seemed… happy.

"Kim please before you run away please just listen, yes I'm a murderer, bitch, sarcastic and a complete liar, but I know I shouldn't have lied to you because I should have shown more trust in your understanding. But I didn't really know how well you would handle it, but I realize we would have gotten through it like we've done in the past, all I care about right now is that I love you and well if you don't take me back I really wouldn't blame you." Shego said looking into Kim's forest eyes.

"Shego for starters, yes you are completely right, you're a lying, murdering bitch." Shego frowned but the hope didn't seem to leave Shego's eyes "and I think… that this whole relationship was a bad idea." The hope in Shego's eyes started to die down, "so we should start a new one…Shego no Shax what so ever, and if there is. You tell me regardless. But Shax stays out of the bedroom." Shego let out a victory laugh and hugged Kim so tight Kim was worried she'd be in the hospital for crushed ribs.

When Shego was finally done with her bear hug she let go of Kim smiling like a kid in a cookie store. She kissed Kim again, when Kim broke it up they started to walk home, but as someone passed Shego, she could have sworn someone say

_It's not finished yet._

**Ok any ideas for a sequel? So this one's finished defiantly this time.**


End file.
